Pasicor Lex
by FireStarter-Incendio
Summary: A belated WIKTT Marriage Law challenge fic. One-shot


Special thanks to my betas PhonixBoy and

Part One:

Hermione cautiously looked around her new quarters for any inhabitants. Finding no one, she quickly pulled out a bound piece of parchment and flopped herself in the dark green armchair by the fireplace. She fidgeted for a moment and then pulled out her quill. Staring into the fire, she pondered how she could possibly write everything that had happened in the past 48 hours in her diary. Breaking her stare, the Gryffindor opened the journal to her last entry and began to read it.

_Dear Diary, _

_It has been awhile since I have confided in you, well, since my graduation from Salem University really. I graduated top of my class with a double major in DADA Education and Potions. It's only been two months, but so much has changed. Harry, Ron, and I celebrated Harry's birthday in France at my parents' old summerhouse. We had a terrific time even though the boys kept "accidentally" levitating me in the lake. We are all 21 now, but it's curious. I don't feel much different than when I was at Hogwarts. The boys and I have both grown a lot. Harry is a full time auror now, and Ron decided to go into refereeing Quidditch, since he couldn't get hired as a player. I think it's good for him though; he has more time to spend with his new wife Luna. They haven't had kids yet, but I think there are some loony redheads on the way soon. Harry has been rather quiet since Voldemort decided to take over the more southern European countries. I think he is depressed and upset that he couldn't do more to help them. However, the Order has been planning long and hard for his return here and can't do quite as much as they'd like. _

_Some good news; I got a letter from Dumbledore today. He offered me the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position at Hogwarts. After all, I did help start the Dumbledore's Army idea and graduated in the subject. The last teacher mysteriously died while teaching a lesson on Boggarts. His Boggart was of a giant Kappa and, as it turned out, he was really squeamish about blood. Anyway, I accepted the Headmaster's offer and am moving into Hogwarts at the end of July. ( That's in one week.) It will be nice to be back where everything is normal and familiar and not American. And the Library! I have missed the library something terrible! And now I can go to the Restricted Section anytime I want. I cannot wait to see my old professors again and to be one of them. I haven't really seen anyone apart from Professor Snape for some time, and I haven't seen him since my written section of my potions final exam. Well I'd better get packing…_

"Oh how things have changed since then." she thought. She lifted her quill and began to write.

_Dearest Diary,_

_It's me again. You're probably shocked since it has only been 9 days since my last entry and I am writing to you again. Everything has changed. I am at Hogwarts now. As I said before, I am teaching Defense here. I arrived two days ago and was given a room near Gryffindor tower. It's quite roomy, but I never got to unpack. I spent my first few hours in the library doing some light reading, when Madam Pince informed me that Dumbledore wanted to speak to me. I, of course, complied and made my way to his office. Saying the password, "Score bars" I entered his office and took a seat. He offered me lemon drops as usual and I naturally took one. He then asked me how I liked the American university and about my summer, including topics about my double major and my combined Potions/DADA thesis. We chatted about my new positions and the latest Hogwarts gossip. Then he asked me how much I knew of the events happening around here. I told him I didn't know much, but Molly would send me clippings from the Daily Prophet occasionally. Then he hit me with the news._

_In short, he said that on the morning of my arrival the Ministry of Magic declared that the wizarding world is in danger as the continued intermarrying of the Pureblood line causes more and more stillbirths, squibs, and barren children. So "Paciscor Lex", or the Marriage Law, has been put into action. Under this law any Pureblood wizard or male head of a Pureblood family can petition for a betrothal contract giving them legal power over a Muggleborn witch, namely me. _

_It appears this was under wraps so that no one could object any sooner. The Headmaster only found out about it because Professor Snape heard Lucius talking at a small Death Eater get together yesterday evening. And guess who he was talking about petitioning for? ME! They wanted me to marry that evil ferret Draco and have his spawn. Needless to say, that didn't happen. Snape told Dumbledore, and Dumbledore told the Order, and the Order told Snape, and Snape told Spinus Snape, and Spinus Snape told Snape, and Snape told Dumbledore, and then Dumbledore told me. Basically it came down to that I either choose Malfoys' petitions and almost certain life of rape, torture and death, or the evil bat man who would protect me from Lucius. And before you ask, dear Diary, I couldn't choose anyone else because Lucius would have killed them before you could say Quidditch. _

_It is obvious from the extreme amount of green and potions equipment whom I chose. Snape and I...no...Severus and I spoke for about an hour after I signed the papers. He basically said I was to meet his father and him mine later on today, and that tomorrow we would go and buy rings and new robes for the ceremony. In the mean time I was to move my belongings into the dungeon with him. He showed me around, and I have my own study and sitting room, which is something, I suppose. He explained that we couldn't have a separate bedroom because it would look suspicious to the ministry official who will check in on us from time to time. Lastly he showed me the baby's quarters. Yes, I said baby. We are by law expected to be expecting within one year of the marriage. Well the DADA teacher never lasts more than a year anyway right? Why should I break the tradition? _

_That afternoon we went to see my parents. Let's just say they did not take the news well. My father and Severus Snape fought for what seemed like hours, and my mother just cried. Finally, we had to leave. I don't think I can go back there now. They might as well have disowned me with the things they were saying. So, after that fiasco, we apparated to Snape Manor. The manor was huge as manors are supposed to be and his father was as I expected. He was not happy that his son had to marry a Mudblood, but he was happy that the Mudblood was me. He had heard of my "know-it-all" reputation from Severus, as well as from the papers. . Yeah, the papers printed personal ads describing the witches that were up for petitions. We ate dinner at the manor and then Apparated back to just outside of the Hogwarts grounds. It was late by the time we arrived in "our" rooms, so Severus suggested we go to bed immediately and then we could go to Diagon Alley before the weekend rush. He transfigured a cot beside his bed and we went to sleep. Just as a note, Severus snores! Silencing charms are going to become my new best friends._

_The next morning we woke and dressed for Diagon Alley. After we arrived he told me to go to Madam Malkins to pick out dress robes, and then to meet him Niffler Novelties so we could pick out the rings. I chose a sleeveless Ivory dress with a slight bell shaped bottom. The robes were ivory also and lined in a deep red. After the dress was chosen, I rushed to Niffler Novelties to choose a ring. We decided on Turkish Puzzle Rings. Four silver rings are fit together and, if taken off, they break. They were originally made to prevent infidelity in partners. We also got them charmed to port key to each other incase we were in danger. After purchasing the rings, we returned to Hogwarts and each went our separate ways. Severus went to his lab and I went to the library. I spent the rest of the day between the library and my classroom preparing for the upcoming school year. Again, I slept on the cot. _

_My wedding was this morning around 11am. It took place in the great hall under a brilliant summer sky charmed into the ceiling. Severus wore a set of deep green robes lined in silver. Dumbledore presided over the binding ceremony. Everyone but my parents were there: The staff, Harry, Ron, the other Order member, Lucius, and the Snape family. It would have been nice if they had accepted that I had no choice and Severus was the best option there was. _

_The wedding was short and the reception even shorter. I barely got to speak to anyone before Severus announced that we were leaving. He walked ahead of me to the dungeons leaving me running to keep up in my new dress, no less. And as soon as we stepped foot into out quarters, he disappeared into his private lab. So that's why I am writing to you now. It's almost 10pm and he still hasn't come out. How are we supposed to consummate this marriage in 24 hours if he locks himself away in the lab the second we are married? If we don't make this look real I will be sentenced to live with Malfoy. He better come out. If he doesn't I'll…_

Part Two:

Hermione lifted her head when she heard the door to his lab creak open. Quickly, she shut her diary and looked anxiously at the doorway. Soon enough, Severus Snape, the feared potions master of Hogwarts, as well as her husband, walked through the door. She eyed him carefully. He was still wearing his wedding robes but his hair was no longer pulled back, but was lying limply across his pale face. He looked at her briefly, opened and closed his mouth as if trying to speak, and then stalked to the bedroom.

"What in Merlin's name was that all bout?" She asked herself. "Was he looking _nervous?"_

Deciding to follow, she extinguished the fire and candles with a wave of her wand and started towards the bedroom. To her surprise, he was no longer wearing his robes but instead wearing satin boxers the same color of his wedding robes. Hermione's heart jumped into her throat. She eyed his body that was hard but scarred from his service as a spy. She thought that he was quite handsome for a man that could easily be her father.

Slowly she walked towards him. He watched her tensely. She, now wearing a white tank top and a pair of dark red pajama pants, was, in Severus's mind, beautiful.

"I don't deserve her. She could never want me. She'll hate me always. I can't be the prince she has always imagined," he thought to himself. " I can't afford to have her like me or love me. It wouldn't be safe. I don't know how…. I'm sorry Hermione.

She was steps away from him now. Yes she had been with men before and been quite satisfied, but she did not know what he was expecting. She was reluctant to close the gap between them in fear of disappointing him.

Seeing her hesitation as a weakness Severus took one long stride to meet her and crushed his lips to hers. He roughly grabbed her neck, pressing her to him harder. He then clawed at her breasts and twisted her nipple roughly. Hermione struggled against him. Finally when she was able to pull her mouth from his she yelled "Severus stop! Please, you're hurting me. Please. It doesn't have to be this way." She began fighting him with her fists until she punched him in the nose. He stumbled towards the bed as she shrank back to the walls of the room. Catching her breath, she eyed her husband sitting on the corner of their four-poster bed with his head in his hands. He wasn't even attempting to stop the bleeding.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, each wondering what had just happened and why. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Professor?"

There was no answer.

She tried again, "Severus?"

This time he raised his head enough that she could see the extent of his injury.

"Severus," she called as she inched towards him, "What just happened? What was that?"

As she grew closer he shrunk away from her murmuring to himself.

" I'm sorry," he croaked nasally.

"Severus you're hurt. Let me help you," she said retrieving her wand from the floor.

"No. I don't deserve your help, let me be," he whispered forcefully.

"With all due respect sir, I don't think you are in any position or right to tell me what to do after what just happened."

She approached him and began casting healing spells on his face. She then began casting on his chest and, finally, his legs.

"Severus, you're healed now, please tell me what just happened," Hermione demanded calmly.

Slowly he raised his head to look at her. His eyes scanned her body, from her tiny feet to her pale concerned face. Embarrassed again by the look in her eyes, he lowered is head before he answered.

"I…I don't know how to do this," he simply replied, "I don't know any other way." He again resorted to folding body further into himself.

Hermione had never seen this man, her teacher, co-worker, and friend in such a vulnerable state.

Slowly she crawled onto the bed and knelt behind him. She reached out her hands and gently began caressing his shoulders. At first he stiffened at the contact but then his muscles began to loosen. Seeing he was responding, she continued her ministrations for a few minutes longer.

When she stopped she simply said, "Tell me Severus, tell me what you are thinking, tell me what you meant. Please just talk to me. We have known each other since I was 11 and have worked together for years now. It's not like I'm hard to talk to and…"

"FINE!" Severus shouted. "And how do you expect me to talk to you when you won't stop your incessant Know-it-all-talking!"

Hermione, offended, started to pull away when a hand on her knee stopped her.

"No, I'm sorry I lost my temper, please sit. I'll talk. Please."

Hermione moved and sat beside him on the small bed and looked at him expectantly.

"I must remind you that what I say here is to be between husband and wife."

She nodded in response.

"Right, I will be quite frank with you. I am quite positive you know or at least can assume by my actions that I have not had proper relations with a woman recently. Being a Death Eater leaves one little time for romance and peaceful sexual encounters. I am accustomed to unwilling participants and, judging by the way you looked at me when you entered the room, I thought I had another one. I went into what Muggles call auto –pilot, I lost control. I am sorry."

Hermione watched her husband carefully as he spoke and was amazed at the layers that fell as he was speaking. He was being completely open with her when he could have just shut down or put on his snarky professor charade, and for this she was grateful. She now realized that there WAS more to this dark man then people had seen, than she had ever seen before.

"We can start over if you like," she said as she gently placed her hands on his to encourage him.

"No I am afraid we cannot Miss Granger."

"My name is Hermione and yes we can."

" We cannot for I… I don't even know where to begin. I said that I had not had proper relations with a woman recently but, to tell you the truth I have never been with a woman who was willing or even close to it. So you see we cannot, as you said, start over for I have no clue where to begin."

Part Three:

Hermione sat, her hands still on his, shocked. She couldn't believe what he was saying. "He has never been with a woman that cares for him. That is beyond shocking. Well, good thing I have an education degree… " She said to herself.

She removed her hands from his and began moving behind him again. Severus, hurt by her sudden movement away from him again placed his head in his hands. But then he felt something close to his neck. Hermione had resumed her previous position behind him and resumed her previous ministrations. She then began to kiss him, starting at his shoulder and worked her way up to his ear.

She was so close he could feel her warm breath against his ear. That was his weak spot, though few had ever had time to discover it.

"Severus," she said gently into his ear, "let me teach you. For once let someone else be the teacher."

He let out a low grumble in protest.

"Please, let me show you."

Hogwarts most feared potions master was turning to putty in his student's...former student's...wife's hands. Hermione continued to kiss and caress him. Gradually, she turned him so that he was now face to face with her…his wife.

Gently she traced his sharp jaw line and then drew his face upwards. Now both kneeling on the tiny twin bed, the couple looked at each other for what felt like the first time. Taking the lead, Hermione drew closer to him and tenderly brushed her lips with his. Severus let out a small moan that encouraged her to move on. She returned her mouth to his and, bit by bit, nipped and kissed his mouth. After running her tongue across his thin lips, he opened for her. They began exploring each other's mouths with the Gryffindor still in the lead.

The kissed together tenderly, Severus with slightly less confidence but he continued nonetheless. Severus's feelings were in overload, but he knew he wanted to taste her more. Instinctively, he lifted his hand and softly placed it off her cheek. Seeing no negative reaction to his action has confidence was raised. Making circles on her back, his hand around her waist, he pulled her closer, deepening their kiss and fueling his inner fire. Hermione traced circles on his back and then down his arms, stopping at a raised patch of skin. Immediately Severus broke the kiss looking angry and then ashamed.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered, lifting her hand away from the tainted skin. She returned his dark obsidian stare.

"Never mind, Miss Gra—Hermione. No harm done."

Hesitantly, he reached for her and, to his surprise, she leaned into him. Kissing her again, he could feel his passion slowly building with each passing moment. Their kisses and caresses becoming firmer and more wantful. Leaning into her further, Severus guided her down onto the small green bed. Shifting slightly, he laid on his side next to her breaking their kiss.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at him. She was playfully running her fingers through his hair when he let out a low, almost inaudible, purr. Curious, Hermione brushed and massaged his scalp a bit harder and again was rewarded with another purr. Moving to her side so that she faced him, Hermione began to lightly suck on his pale neck while continuing her petting of his head.

"Gods," he thought, "I never thought it could be like this. I want her so much." Deciding to take control he pushed against her body until he was totally on top of her. Letting out a small whimper, she looked at him.

"I wasn't expecting that," she uncharacteristically giggled.

Severus was about to respond when a hot shooting pain ran through his arm causing him to bolt into a sitting position.

"What Severus? What is it?

"I'm being summoned." He said through clamped teeth.

"What, now? But why?"

"I don't know!" he snapped.

"Sorry, it's just, I mean I assume that he is angered at the news of me marrying you, but that does not matter now. I must go. I will do my best to be back intact. Inform the headmaster of my summons," and with that, he rushed out of the room.

Hermione followed him as he threw on his Death eater robes and started for the door.

"Severus, wait."

He halted at her voice, and when turning around he was greeted by Hermione attempting to kiss him.

He did not respond positively, instead he pushed her away and took off running out the door and down the corridor.

Confused, Hermione walked back to the bedroom and lay down on her cot. Suddenly remembering her husband's instructions she padded across the room to the fireplace, threw in a pinch of floo powder and called into the flames.

"Headmaster? Albus!"

"Yes?" came the voice from the other side of the flames.

"Severus has been summoned."

"Thank you for informing me. Please floo me when he returns. If I may ask, did you consummate your marriage?"

"No." she said softly.

"Oh dear," he replied as the twinkle in his eye extinguished. "I know this is hard for you both, but you must consummate it as soon as possible you haven't much time. I am truly sorry to rush you into this but if this fails it will mean both your lives."

"I understand sir. I will contact you when he returns. Good night."

"Till then, my child, get some rest. Goodnight," said the headmaster."

Hermione extinguished the fireplace and began thinking.

"I hadn't thought of that, the contract must be fulfilled within 24 hours. We were married at 11am this morning and it's…1am now.. That gives us 9 hours. Oh, I hope Voldemort isn't longwinded. It took 3 hours for him to kiss me. I only hope he won't be so shy when he returns. Oh Merlin, if he is I'll have to marry Malfoy by the morning at the rate he is going."

"Severus, you better come back soon," she said into the candle lit room. Hermione retreated back to her cot and pulled the thick duvet over her and fell into a restless sleep.

Part Four:

Hermione woke at 4am with a start. Shaking her bushy hair from her face she sat up and scanned the room in search of the crash that woke her up. When her eyes reached the fireplace she immediately jumped from underneath the duvet and to the long black form lying crumpled on the hearth.

"Oh Merlin, Severus, are you alright?"

"Do I look alright you silly girl?!" he snarled trying to rise but failing due to the fact that his body wouldn't stop shaking.

"Let me help you. Here take my arm"

Severus glared at her for a minute and them grumbling gave in and hoisted himself up using her as leverage.

"Looks like the Cruciatus. Am I right?"

"Always the know-it-all," he choked out before stumbling to the ground again."

"Severus did anything else happen? What did Voldemort want? When.."

He cut her off saying, "Please quiet, Please can you just run me a bath. I'll answer your millions of questions in a moment but first I need the pain to subside."

"Of course" she responded immediately.

Depositing Severus carefully on the bed, she made her way towards the bathroom.

Once inside, Hermione, with a wave of her wand, turned on the faucet, which began to fill the large bath pool. While it was filling she opened her side of the mirrored cabinet and began pulling out various potions and adding them to the steamy bath. Lastly she uncovered a bottle of pure silver liquid and, smirking, poured it into the bath creating a brilliant shimmer before fading away.

Hermione aided Severus from the bed to the edge of the bath and began to undress him carefully in an attempt to not injure him any further. Reaching for his last piece of clothing, she felt his hands on hers.

"I can do that Miss…Hermione," he stated gruffly, out of breath.

Nodding, she stepped back. Severus removed the last green garment and cautiously stepped into the bath. Kneeling beside the edge of the bath, Hermione saturated a sponge with the contents of the pool and released them over his body. Slowly and carefully she began to clean and heal the wounds with the aid of her wand and her potions bath.

"If I may ask, wife, what potions did you use? I can easily see you used the traditional healing and relaxing potions, but there is something that I cannot detect."

Smiling she responded, "Yes, you are correct, there is something else. As you well know I am a potions mistress, so I simply concocted a little something dear husband."

"Don't play with me woman." He said irritated by her coy comment.

"Fine, if you must know you are soaking in my senior thesis. It was on soothing potion that aided in eliminating the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. My professor says it is the best he has seen. I was hoping that during my time here I could continue and perfect my potion. I hope to release it to the public in a year or two."

"Do you like it? Does it work?" She asked eager for approval

"It seems to lessen the effects greatly. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to see your notes. I can offer you very useful hands on statistics seeing as I am the Dark Lord's favorite Cruciatus recipient."

"Of course, I would be honored. You potions and non-potions experience would help me greatly I'm sure."

"But I am not your guinea pig," he said firmly.

"Yes of course not," she responded, trying not to laugh.

Part Five:

Returning to the matter at hand, Hermione put down her sponge and began to lightly massage his shoulders. Severus let out a small groan.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, the potion worked almost 100; I moaned because it felt nice."

"_You've only got a few hours left, it's not time to be shy," _she told herself.

"Accio wand."

At once her wand was in her hand and she began rattling off spells left and right. When she was done the simple bathroom was transformed into a beautifully artificial outdoor pond with candles all around, and the bath was refilled with sandalwood scented foam.

"Severus, may I join you?"

He nodded slightly

She walked around the pond to the side opposite her husband and smiled a small smile. She slipped off her tank top revealing her handful of breasts. Next her red pajama bottoms followed and then by her lace undergarments. Hermione stood still for a moment and looked only into her husband's obsidian eyes.

"_Gods she is quite beautiful. Not perfect, but who is?" _ He smiles _ "My wife is beautiful."_

Hermione broke their eye contact as she slid into the water and lay beside Severus. Both occupants of the pond gasped at the sudden contact of skin. Severus raised his hand from the water and pulled her closer by cupping her cheek. Hermione kissed him gently at first, and then with a rising need.

Severus opened to her touch much more rapidly than before. He grazed the underside of her breast with this thumb before taking it fully into his palm. Hermione let out a small moan at the sudden sensations and kissed him deeper. Breaking the kiss, she lightly traced his battle scars with her finger leaving small beads of moisture on his chest. She followed one scar in particular, that led from his solar plexus to his inner thigh. Curious as to what would cause such a scar she looked up.

"Another time," he said and then pulled her fully onto his lap. Both could feel Severus's length growing with desire as they kissed and their hands explored each other's bodies.

"Severus…Come." She gently commanded lightly tugging him to get out of the water.

Severus stepped out of the pond and took hold of a dark green towel and began drying slowly, leaving kisses on each area that he had completed. She stood perfectly still and silent except for the occasional whimper and shiver when he reached more sensitive places. Finished, he hastily dried himself off and swatted her with the towel, before throwing it on the floor. He lay atop her when they reached the small bed. Severus greedily claimed her mouth while Hermione's hands roamed his back and combed through his dripping hair. His mouth, satisfied for now, began sucking and nipping at her neck and chest. Her body rose to meet his lips as he took her breast into his warm mouth. The slow swirling and licking of her breast was slowly driving her mad.

"Severus," she moaned and pleaded.

He kissed back up to her mouth and again tried to claim her.

Wanting to take back her control, Hermione swiftly rolled Severus beneath her and straddled his stomach; her wetness dripping into his navel. She smirked, kissed him, and attained his length. Staring at him she placed him at her entrance and slowly lowered herself onto his shaft.

She rode him slowly, gazing into his dark eyes. With each fulfilled connection Severus let out a dark, almost inaudible, growl of passion. He didn't care that this girl…woman was once his most brilliant yet aggravating student, as long as he kept feeling this way. As long as she shared this much of herself, how could he not try? how could he not try to make her arranged life with him not a torment?

As he reflected on their history, past to present, his pelvis rose more quickly with each passing memory.

Hermione watched his face, and knew he was thinking of something. Was it her? She hoped so. Snape, once and still the most dreaded professor of Hogwarts, was now putty in her hands and she loved every second of it.  
Leaning lower she ground against his pelvis and stretched her body to put her breast where his mouth could easily find it. And it did, the multiple sensations and consistent friction was enough to send Hermione over the edge.

Looking at her husband she said, "Severus, ,come with me."

Severus, also barely able to restrain himself, simply raised his hips to meet her request. With one final moment of contact they both cried out in pleasure, leaving them exhausted and content.

Part Six:

An our later Severus Snape awoke in a mass of bushy brown hair.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he attempted to detach his body from her curls.

"It's fine. How are you?" she asked concerned.

"Caught," he said still fighting with her curls; and also ashamed." I really should apologize for what happened last night. It should never have happened. I'm sorry I couldn't control myself."

Hermione felt her body temperature rise with anger. She began to open her mouth with a slicing retort when he cut her off.

"No, let me speak. I don't mean the fulfillment of the contract. Us making lo… hope. I was speaking of my actions prior to that. I know that this marriage will be rough for the both of us. You showed much wisdom, strength, and compassion last night. Because of this, I feel that there is hope for us. I think that we can get along alright and, maybe one day, stand as a united front against all things good and bad.. Thank you."

Blushing from humility and hopefulness she drew close and kissed him.

The couple held each other and nestled into a sleeping position. With her head on his chest, Hermione felt safe and hopeful.

Then Severus, in his best teacher voice said, "Mrs. Snape? Tomorrow we will begin further tests and research on your thesis."

"Yes sir!," she said brightly.

Content, they both fell asleep awaiting a new day and a new path.

_Fine_

Paciscor Marriage contract

Lex Law

Spinus black thorn


End file.
